parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants is a sponge from SpongeBob SquarePants. Bio *'Allies:' Patrick (best friend), Squidward (neighbour, sometimes), Mr. Krabs, Sandy (girlfriend), Gary (pet), Larry, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs, Plankton, Mermaid Man, Barnacle Boy *'Rivals:' Plankton, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Pearl Krabs *'Enemies:' Plankton, Flying Dutchman, Squidward (sometimes), Dirty Bubble, Man Ray *'Likes:' Work at the Krusty Krab, Patrick, Sandy, Having fun, Squidward annoying him *'Dislikes:' His friends sad, saw Plankton steals Krabby Patty formula Spongebob played Peter Pan in Spongebob Pan He is a boy who can fly SpongeBob played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed SpongeBob SquarePants and Spike's 31th Birthday He is a rabbit SpongeBob played Mickey Mouse in SpongeBob and the Beanstalk He is a mouse SpongeBob played King Fergus in Brave (strongdrew941 Version) He is a king SpongeBob played Hugo Young in Skunk and Spike He is a fat boy SpongeBob played Woody in Classic Story He is a cowboy SpongeBob played the Grinch in How the Sponge Stole Christmas He is a grinch SpongeBob played Paul in Ryan's Ogre SpongeBob played Rex in We're Back! A Classic Animal's Story He is a dinosaur SpongeBob played Tip in The Little Jane Jetson 2: Return to the Sea He is a seal SpongeBob played Bill the Lizard in Rapunzel in Wonderland He is a lizard SpongeBob played The White Rabbit in Jane in Wonderland He is a rabbit SpongeBob Played Obi wan Kenobi in Star Wars (GumballRockz Style) He is a Jedi Spongebob Played Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars (ZackLEGOHarryPotter Version) He is a Jedi SpongeBob played Banana Joe In The Amazing World of Chowder He is a banana SpongeBob Played The Peddler In Furballaddin He is a peddler SpongeBob Played Han Solo in Star Wars (ToonJoey34 Style) He is a Jedi SpongeBob Played Aladdin in Spongebobladdin He is a street rat SpongeBob Played Cassim in Gumballaddn 3: The King of Thieves SpongeBob Played Adult Simba in The Nicktoon King He is a lion SpongeBob Played Mufasa in The Sloth King, TomandJerryFan36's The Cartoon King, The Barney King He is a lion SpongeBob played Khalil in Noah: A MammalTales Movie He is a caterpillar SpongeBob Played Iago in Turboladdin He is an bird SpongeBob Played Eustance Bagge in Tom The Cowardly Cat (TomandJerryFan36 Version) He is a villain SpongeBob played Courage in SpongeBob the Cowardly Sponge He is a dog SpongeBob played Dodger in Ryan and Company He is a dog SpongeBob played Cogsworth in Beauty and The Dragon & Beauty and The Dragon 2: The Enchanted Christmas (Twilight'sSpaceStar17's Style) He is a clock SpongeBob played Roger Rabbit in Who Framed SpongeBob SquarePants He is a rabbit SpongeBob played Harold the Seahorse in The Little Goth Girl He is a seahorse SpongeBob played Lumiere in Beauty and the Batman and Beauty and the Batman 2: The Enchanted Christmas SpongeBob played Jimmy Gourd in CartoonTales SpongeBob played Sheen Estevez in E.B.: Bunny Genius SpongeBob played Horton the Elephant in SpongeBob Hears a Muppet! SpongeBob played Wreck-It Ralph in Wreck-It SpongeBob Potrayal *In SunBob ShimmerPants, The SunBob ShimmerPants Movie and The SunBob Movie: Girl In Space Played By Sunset Shimmer *In SpongeDumbo, SpongeDumbo: Who Dumbo What Elephant and The Panther Giant, SpongeDumbo Meets Jedite the Strangler and Disney The Simpsons Movie, SpongeDumbo in "Fluttershy, Dumbo and Titans" and Madagascar (disneystyle8 Animals Style), SpongeDumbo in "Simba's Valentines Day" and Snow White's Delivery Service, SpongeDumbo in "Survival of the Morons" and The Water Girl (2012), The SpongeDumbo SquareElephant Movie and The SpongeDumbo Movie: Elephant Out of Water Played by Dumbo *In Wooldoor Sockbat (Spongebob Squarepants), The Wooldoor Sockbat Movie (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) and The Wooldoor Movie: Sockbat Out of Paper (The Spongebob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) Played By Wooldoor Sockbat Gallery Main Article: SpongeBob SquarePants/Gallery Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sponges Category:Spongebob Squarepants Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:White Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Twilight Sparkle's Xiaolin Ohanna Category:Story Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Fathers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Can you feel the love tonight Category:Small Characters Category:Big Characters Category:Idiots Category:Memes Category:Annoying Characters Category:SpongeBob and Sandy Category:Comedic Category:Comedy Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Paramount Characters Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:CGI Characters Category:Nickelodeon Movies Characters Category:Patrick and SpongeBob Category:Characters voiced by Tom Kenny